Swelter
by ShreddingRibbons
Summary: Summer nights can be lonely, but Sarah has wishes branded to her tongue and the scent of magic on her skin. She is wide awake when the white barn owl comes pecking at the window pane.


So, this jem came about as many of my fanfictions do: through a dare. Therefore, this is dedicated to Katherine. My sweet, you make my knees weak.

This is very much a selfish fetish work, and if you don't like it, don't holler at me cuz I don't give a flying fuck.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.

Warning: there is a lot of sex. There is also some BDSM going diggity-down so watch yourself friend if that's something you find triggering.

ooooOOOOOoooo

She'd been awake for two hours.

It was her first week back from Bennington, and Sarah's room was thick with the residual musk of candles and incense left over from high school. It smelled like every sunny afternoon she watched the dust moats turn gold and parsed Shakespeare in a timid voice. It smelled like listening to Stevie Nicks and ink spent on stories about kingdoms and fairies and spells. When she breathed in deep, it smelled like magic.

College may have made her forget many things; how annoying Toby could be, how comforting chess with Sir Didymus was, but she never forgot the scent of magic. It fell like a veil over the room, lingering since that first night, when that barn owl came rap-rap-rapping at her chamber door.

When she used to sit alone in here, flower crown tangled in her hair as she pored over some new fairytale, she would draw so much pleasure from that faint, cloying scent. It felt secret, somehow, like no one could be able to place it but her.

Now it brought an entirely different kind of pleasure.

As Sarah lay awake, staring up at the day-glo universe she'd painted on the ceiling, she breathed deep and felt an unmistakable shiver rattle down her spine. She was older now, and there were plenty of boys and girls at Bennington that had been willing to experiment with her, but it had been months since her last boyfriend. Her bones had grown lonely.

When she closed her eyes all Sarah saw was that white dress and Him, lurking in the shadows of Corinthian columns, always just out of reach until he was behind her, taking her gloved hand in his and asking for a dance.

It may have been the drugs in the peach, but that memory haunted her mind's eye relentlessly.

Sarah remembered his mouth by her ear and his cheek on her cheek and slowly her hand moved lower on her stomach, playful as it slid down past her naval. Softly, she glided a finger over her clit and hummed in delight. "Jareth."

The tapping made her jump.

She sat up fast, clutching her hand to her chest like a common criminal and glancing around. She'd put Toby down hours ago. He was four now, but still not too old for a story before bed.

_Tap Tap Tap._

Sarah knew where it was coming from. She'd heard it 4 years ago, but she'd never forget it.

Outside, a white barn owl pecked the glass pane with its beak.

Flustered, and more than a little disappointed, Sarah didn't even think to cast around for a robe; she clambered out of bed in a tank top and panties and padded barefoot to the big bay window. She was hardly thinking when she lifted the latch.

"What do you want, Goblin King?"

The owl, which rushed in as soon as she opened the window enough, glittered as Jareth took human form. The fluttering wings morphed into arms in an eddy of sparkles and in seconds the trickster in all his glory stood before Sarah, his signature leer lighting his face.

"You called." he crooned, shrugging a shoulder festooned in feathers. He hadn't aged a day since the last time he darkened Sarah's door (window?). Small tweaks in his overall flamboyant costume, and his hair had grown a little shaggier, but either way he seemed the same. And somehow, Sarah felt genuinely happy to see him. Confused, of course, but happy.

"I…did?" She shook some glitter from her drapes, opting for a blasé approach considering what she had just been doing. "I don't _think _I did."

"Oh, you did." Jareth was closer now than he was a moment ago, but Sarah hadn't seen him move. "You wished me here, and I heard it," the king tapped his head, "quite clearly."

The actress in training just clicked her tongue in response. "I'm sorry, I guess I cost you a trip. You might want to invest in a goblin hearing aid." she mumbled lamely, fixing her strap as it slid down her shoulder. "I don't know what you heard, but it wasn't me." Her voice squeaked on the last word as she faltered back, trying to escape the knowing look that darkened Jareth's eyes.

"I heard a moan, Sarah. Someone moaning my name. Are you sure it wasn't you?" Sarah shook her head, but her eyes were on the sliver of skin his shirt revealed, and her head was dizzy with the spicy, unmistakable aroma of magic.

She was lost the moment his hand touched hers.

"I _know _what you were doing, Sarah." She bit her lip as his palm slid up her arm. "I _am _an all-seeing Goblin King from a different dimension, you know."

Somehow her back had hit the wall, and Sarah looked up at Jareth looming over her, his eyes glowing with something primal.

Sarah cleared her throat, but when she spoke her voice still sounded hoarse. "And what was I doing?"

"This."

His fingers slipped below the waistband of her panties and pressed deep.

As they stumbled to the bed, his eyes searched hers for consent, and she sent him a quivering grin, answering his silent question with a spoken one. "As long as this isn't some sort of hallucinogenic fruit trick." His brow furrowed until she smiled wider to show him she was joking.

When she fell back on the bed something fluffy fluttered with her.

"Huh?"

When she looked down she saw the white dress, frothing around her like ocean foam with puffed sleeves, sequins, the full monty. Hardly able to help herself, Sarah laughed in delight. "I remember this."

Her laugh soon turned into a gasp though, as Jareth finished hiking up her skirts and pulled her panties down her legs. "I thought I might dazzle you with some quick nostalgia, since we're skipping so much romance." In reply, Sarah grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him down into a wet kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth to taste the sweetness there.

"Nostalgia later. Sex now."

"Noted." Jareth grunted, snapping his fingers as Sarah got a fist in his collar and pulled him down again. The dress melted away in a shimmering barm.

The king kissed his way down her neck and let his hand rest on her hip for the time being, enjoying the soft noises she was making. He buried his face where her neck met her shoulder and bit down, worrying the fragile skin there with his teeth while Sarah let out a little moan beneath him. He laved the area with his tongue then continued downwards, trailing his mouth between the valley of her breasts to the downy skin of her stomach. He ran his teeth over the ribs there then sunk lower, warm breath raising gooseflesh on her skin.

Sarah's chest rose and fell quicker and quicker as he made his pilgrimage down her torso, her heart beating in her ears by the time he reached her inner thigh. He sucked a hickey there, on the milky smoothness of her thigh, just to get her restless. By the time he finally pressed his lips to her folds she was practically panting.

Spreading her legs, he lapped at her clit, tongue slow in its ministrations. He circled and sucked and nibbled, mouthing briefly at her hole before continuing the pattern again. She was a hot commodity beneath him, each muscle in her back and arms twitching minutely with every little lick. She felt her pelvis grow heavy with want, and tried hard to keep her moans throaty from fear of waking the sleeping Toby downstairs.

When she glanced down she saw Jareth looking at her, opalescent eyes gleaming in the lamplight as he ate her out. She couldn't help the tight gasp she let out at the thought of him watching her, getting off on the way she moaned and wheezed for him. Sarah bit hard on the corner of her mouth and threw her head back, trying hard not to cum from just that thought alone.

Jareth occupied himself with a few long licks, then he propped himself on one elbow and rubbed the area around her clit with his thumb. In those few seconds Sarah managed to catch her breath, only to let out a choked off shout as Jareth sunk a finger deep inside her. He let out a surprised groan and leaned against her hip. "You're _so wet_." Hearing him say that with such reverence only made Sarah wetter.

He let her get used to the feel of him, since she was tight from half a year without sex, and moved up her body to kiss her briefly. He purpled her neck with hickeys and sucked hard on her nipples, humming gleefully when she sighed his name.

The Goblin King moved his finger slowly at first, responding to the quiet sounds Sarah made in response. The more she moaned, the quicker he went, until he was pounding into her, the squelching noises the friction caused turning them both on even more. Jareth ducked down to lick at her some more, sucking hard at her clit while he pressed a second finger into her opening.

Sarah herself was transcending. In one hand she clutched a fistful of Jareth's blonde hair, and every time she yanked it he moaned, the vibrations only serving to heighten her bliss. Her other hand grasped with white knuckles at the bed frame, and the ancient wood creaked under the urgency of her grip.

"I'm, I'm gonna-ah-Jareth-" her fingers tightened infinitely in her lover's hair as the world around her fell away in pieces. Her orgasm took her by surprise and she plunged in place, her entire body consumed by the white-hot pleasure that had built up in the pit of her hips. Vaguely she heard herself gasping uncontrollably, the air rasping roughly in and out of her lungs as she reminded herself with the last part of her sanity not to yell in case she woke up her brother. She couldn't help the moans that seemed to be wrenched from her throat, though, and she felt a hand slide up, calluses deliciously coarse against her skin, and cover her mouth to stifle her cries.

When she finally came down from her high she was shaking slightly, and her arms were weak from tensing. Sweat crawled down her back and beaded on her neck. She found Jareth's face in the dark and kissed him wherever she could reach, over and over, murmuring "ohmygod" whenever she could.

Smilingly, he kissed her back, worshipping her with the eager press of his lips.

It was only when he lay down against her that she felt the hardness of him press into her thigh.

Even as her heart still pounded in her chest from the abso-fucking-lutely _insane _orgasm Jareth gave her, Sarah was suddenly curious. She'd imagined the king's cock a hundred different times; it felt surreal to be able to quench her interest.

Admittedly, this was all a little surreal.

Still, as her muscles became less like jelly and more like muscles Sarah rolled in her lover's embrace, catching Jareth's bottom lip in her teeth as her fingertips skimmed down through his happy trail and tucked into the front of his pants. As expected, the leather was restrictive, and the actress let out a small whine of frustration as she yanked at the hem.

"Poof these away. Sans all the glitter." she requested, tracing the tendon in his neck with her tongue.

Jareth groaned deep in his chest. "Your wish is my command."

No sooner had his leather trousers disappeared than Sarah ran her knuckles down his shaft, relishing the way he shuddered at her touch. She took her time wrapping her hand around his girth, finger by finger, rubbing the base with her thumb.

As she began to stroke him up and down she bit his lip harder, making him grunt in a mix of pleasure and pain.

He reached down to grip his balls, but she pushed his hand away and ran her thumb over his tip on an upstroke.

"Nuh uh. You'll cum when I want." Stalling just for fun, Sarah circled her tongue around one of his nipples, making him cringe in bliss, then kissed down his chest and stomach. "Give me a leash." she murmured against the V of his hips, grazing his skin with her teeth "I want you to tell me what you need."

Just as she wished it she felt a collar close around her throat and when she looked up there was a leash in Jareth's hand. He gazed down at her, somewhat perplexed.

"IIII've…never really done this before."

Sarah shrugged as she shimmied down for a better angle. "There's a first time for everything."

Jareth was a moaning mess the moment she took the head of his dick into her mouth. She coiled her tongue over his slit and tasted the salt of his precum. Sarah was surprised at how hard he'd become just from eating her out. When she glanced up she saw Jareth moving his hands from the bed frame to the sheets and back again, looking for something to grab onto, so she took one of his wrists and guided his fingers into her hair, letting him get a tight grip at the nape of her neck.

Momentarily she came up for air, not having done this in a while, and caught Jareth's gaze. "Guide me."

He was gentle at first, unsure. But when she dropped her head down and took him into her throat he pushed her head farther on pure base instinct. She gagged then slurped as she came back up, humming impishly before he pressed her down again.

Just when her eyes were beginning to tear from the intensity, she felt a tug on her leash and pulled off.

"Look at me." Jareth ordered roughly, his throat coarse from groaning.

Sarah complied quickly, dropping down to lick along the thick vein underneath his dick, going slowly as she looked up at him, her doe eyes wide and demure. Just as she reached the tip, laving over the folds underneath, Jareth wrapped the leash tighter around his palm and tugged.

"Lower." was all the command he could manage between pants.

Sarah dipped her head and drew one of his balls into her mouth, which made Jareth hiss desperately and yank on the leash. Because of how she was positioned, the leather now crossed over the underside of Jareth's dick and made him feel that much more delicious.

While the Goblin king writhed, Sarah licked a hot stripe across his seam and pressed a finger against his taint so hard he shouted. This earned him a scolding bite to the hip.

"Shhh," she admonished, "Toby."

Jareth bit his lip and nodded, knotting her dark hair in his fingers as she continued down, grinning wickedly. She lifted his pelvis a bit, her fingers firm against the muscle of his thigh, and Jareth scooched accordingly, his mouth set in a puzzled line.

When the tip of Sarah's tongue brushed his asshole he jerked in surprise.

"Ah! Sarah, what-"

"Do you not want me to?" the actress asked, voice suddenly serious as her eyes searched his. "I'll stop."

The goblin king seemed to mull it over.

"Um, no. You can…continue. I'm just-I like it."

Sarah looked him over one last time to make sure he was being honest before she carried on, slowly circling her tongue along the puckered outside of his hole as Jareth growled above to keep from yelling. Just as quickly as she began she stopped, and looking into his eyes she sucked her pinky into her mouth.

"Can I?"

The blond could do nothing but nod wantonly, watching as this beautiful creature he'd desired since day one drew her finger from her mouth and grinned. Sarah watched contentedly as Jareth's face clenched up in pleasure when she eased her pinky into his tightness, dropping kisses on his thigh until it was all the way in. Like Jareth had not too long ago, Sarah let him get used to it first before she began to move it, tentatively, torturingly slow.

Jareth gave her chain a weak shake.

"Suck me off. _Please._"

Sarah was eager to obey, moving her finger inside him while she took his dick back into her mouth, bobbing in earnest. She watched his chest rise and fall like a bellows, shadows dipping in between his ribs as his lungs did double time. His neck was corded, and Sarah thought he might bite through his lip trying to keep quiet.

Seeing him like that, reduced to his most primal pleasure by the work of her mouth and hands alone made Sarah unbelievably wet. She knew it would be hard to keep a steady rhythm if she multitasked too much, but she couldn't help it as she reached down with her free hand to touch herself, rubbing sloppily at her clit to gain some relief.

Just as Jareth couldn't think straight anymore and his unmuffled moans came in a sharp crescendo, Sarah took him to the hilt, swallowing around him, and curled her finger inside his ass.

He came instantly, helplessly, his dick twitching against the warmth of her tongue as he shot his cum deep into her throat, crying out in an ancient language. In between the rolling, guttural words Sarah could make out her name, mewled over and over as Jareth seemed to orgasm forever.

For fear of choking Sarah drew back a bit and took the rest of his cum in her mouth, jacking him of vigorously as she withdrew her pinky from him.

Finally he was spent. Sweat sluiced down his chest as he sat up suddenly and yanked hard on Sarah's collar, taking her face in one hand.

"Don't swallow" he ordered gruffly, his voice harsh from his orgasm. "Show me, open your mouth."

The actress complied immediately, parting her lips to show him her mouthful of semen. A line of ran down her chin and he licked it up, moaning loudly.

"Now swallow."

As soon as he heard the click of her trachea he dominated her in a kiss, tasting his own bitterness in her mouth as he forced his tongue against hers. Sarah couldn't help but let out a lusty mewl in response, herself spent after such an Olympian blowjob.

When Jareth finally pulled away he peppered her in kisses and murmured her name like a prayer, pulling her down to settle against the sturdiness of his chest.


End file.
